


Shopping gone pear shaped

by hellGarbage



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: And PDA seems ooc for them, But not Will or Hannibal they're fine, But that's just cause I suck at writing affection, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not explicitly Hannigram, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Shopping, but they're totally together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellGarbage/pseuds/hellGarbage
Summary: Will helps Hannibal pick out groceries.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Shopping gone pear shaped

**Author's Note:**

> This has probably been done like 20 times but I have Hannibal brainrot ok leave me alone (and also leave me kudos pls my brain promised it would give me the happy endorphins if you do)

"It's not just the taste. One of the most important parts of cooking is the presentation. You know this by now." Hannibal states matter-of-factly, not taking his eyes off the rows of pears in front of him.

"I do. But they'll all look the same on the table anyway, I don't understand why it's taking so long to... deliberate. Can't we just pick something and go?" Will gestures at the stall in mild frustration, not really expecting the other to respond to the movement.

Indeed, Hannibal stands still, taking care to judge each item from afar. He only picks any of these products up to smell them, and he won't decide on a damn thing. 5 out of the seven items they had purchased thus far were chosen by Will, within the first 5 minutes of arriving at the market. 

"Art takes patience, Will, especially if you're going to eat the art after you've finished making it." 

Will sighs, deciding to walk to a different stall and find some of the other ingredients for himself, or Hannibal will take hours to get through it on his own. 

A while later, he's nearly done with the list. He reaches out to pick an apple up, and the man on the other side stops him to speak about a 2 for the price of one deal. Will is about to interrupt him and just take the two when there's a commotion from behind him. 

He turns around, and sees a bundle of pears dropped on the ground. The owner of the pear stall is quite upset. In more vulgar words, he tells Hannibal to leave and not to bother returning to the stall again or he'll be refused service. Hannibal seems indifferent about this to any outsiders, but if you know him well enough it's obvious he's displeased. It was doutlessly more than just some dropped pears, then. Will quickly picks up two apples and pays for them, putting them in his bag to head over to the pear stall. Hannibal coldly apologises to the owner, and says he's willing to pay for the lost pears. The man seems somewhat contented by this, and asks for $15. Hannibal takes some time and eventually produces the money from his wallet, which the owner accepts. Before the two men can turn to leave, the owner shoves some of the smattered pears into the bag of apples Will holds on his arm. Hannibal is about to protest, but Will dismisses him and guides him away before any more drama breaks out.

"Have you decided yet?" Will questions, stopping to look up at the taller man once they're out of earshot.

Hannibal searches around in his pocket, fishing out a business card. "Walker's Homegrown Pears, 23 Alanville Road. I believe he'll do fine." Hannibal gives the other a pleased smile.

Will turns his attention to the man running the pear stall again, who was evidently still throwing glares at them even after they'd paid him more than enough for the 5 damaged pears.

"Finally." Will huffs, his expression telling Hannibal he's going to enjoy their next meal.


End file.
